Resident Evil: The Beginning of the End
by resident evil fan 264
Summary: This story is a sequel to the book series, written by S.D. Perry. Chris Redfield and his team, along with the mysterious Trent have help from some unlikely sources when they go up against White Umbrella and it's rival company, Biotech.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_From the office of Jackson Cortlandt_

_RE: Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. fugitives_

_Her are the dossiers you requested Sydney._

_Rebecca Chambers. Sole survivor of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. Survived two nights in the Spencer Estate, before being rescued by Chris Redfield and the other Alpha S.T.A.R.S. team members. Accompanied David Trapp and the Exeter S.T.A.R.S. team to Caliban Cove in Maine. Accompanied Trapp, John Andrews, Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield to The Planet in Utah._

_Chris Redfield. Ex Air Force. Brother of Claire Redfield. Member of Raccoon City's Alpha S.T.A.R.S. unit. Escaped Spencer Estate with Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and Jill Valentine. Led assault on Umbrella HQ in Austria and helped Claire Redfield escape from the Ashford's facility in Antarctica._

_Jill Valentine. Ex thief. Member of Raccoon City's Alpha S.T.A.R.S. unit. Teamed up with U.S.B.C. officer Carlos Oliveira to escape Raccoon City before destruction. Evaded and destroyed Nemesis proto-type. _

_Barry Burton. Munitions expert. Member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team._

_Leon S. Kennedy. Ex-Raccoon City Police Officer. Teamed up with Claire Redfield, Ada Wong and Sherry Birkin. Accompanied Trapp, Andrews, Claire Redfield and Rebecca Chambers to The Planet in Utah._

_Claire Redfield. Sister of Chris Redfield. Escaped Raccoon City with Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin. Captured trying to infiltrate Paris facility and subsequently taken to Rockfort Island. Escaped to Antarctic facility where she was rescued by her brother, Chris._

_David Trapp. Member of S.T.A.R.S. Exeter branch. Recruited Rebecca Chambers to Caliban Cove operation. Led assault on The Planet in Utah. _

_John Andrews. Member of S.T.A.R.S. Exeter branch. Accompanied Trapp and Chambers to Caliban Cove and The Planet._

_Carlos Oliveira. Renegade U.S.B.C. soldier. Assisted Jill Valentine elude Nemesis and escape Raccoon City._

_Ada Wong. Friend of Leon Kennedy. Attempted to steal sample of Birkin's G-Virus in Raccoon City. Presumed dead in subsequent destruction of Raccoon City._

_Sherry Birkin. Daughter of Annette and William Birkin; creators of the G-Virus. Escaped Raccoon City with Kennedy and Claire Redfield. Current whereabouts unknown._

_Albert Wesker. Former captain of Raccoon City Alpha S.T.A.R.S. unit. Presumed dead in explosion at Spencer Estate. Resurfaced in Antarctica several months later. Current whereabouts unknown._

_All fugitives are believed to be in or around Paris. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil : The Beginning of the End**

**By Ben Anderson**

**Chapter 1**

Trent stood before the group he had personally assembled over the past few months. They were all patiently awaiting what their mysterious contact inside Umbrella was going to say. Trent paced back and forth in the new safe house just outside of Paris, where the team had recently moved in. It was just a simple one-bedroom apartment in a rundown neighborhood just outside of the city. The paint was peeling, and the apartment reeked of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol. The bedroom had been turned into a communication station complete with radios, a computer and a GPS tracking system. The works. All supplied by their mysterious benefactor.

The living room was now a makeshift bunk room/meeting room. Right now, the cots were all folded neatly in the corner and several chairs had been placed in a row. The various members of the new team now occupied all of the chairs. Trent was currently pacing nervously back and forth in front of them.

"You have all been through a very hard few months. I have kept a very close eye on all of you. Each of you has surpassed my highest expectations. All of you have survived horrible atrocities at the hands of White Umbrella, against all odds." Leon stood up. Trent, surprised, turned to look at him.

"Look, Trent. I know I am kind of new to this operation compared to some of the others." He looked at Chris, Jill, Barry and Rebecca in particular. "But I think I speak for all of us when I say that we really appreciate the help you have given us, however cryptic it might have been." At this, Trent had to smile. He had been forced to give them obscure clues in order to help. If any of the higher-ups at Umbrella suspected him, the game was over. "Without you, many of us would not be here right now. But frankly, we don't know a thing about you. Who you really are or what exactly your master plan is."

"I understand your concern, Mr. Kennedy. I know that I have not been forthcoming with any of you. But I did that for your own safety as much as mine." Trent frowned deeply. "I think it might be time to tell you my story. It should clear up most, if not all of your questions. My mother and father, created the T-Virus." Everyone in the room gasped, shocked. Trent continued as if nothing happened. "They were working on a breakthrough medication to treat cancer patients, re-grow degenerated tissue and repair damaged vital organs. They were going to rid the world of countless diseases. But Umbrella could only see the implications of bio-weapons. Thus, White Umbrella was born. They…my parents…were killed, murdered, when I was just a child. I vowed revenge on Umbrella for what they had done. I changed my name, got a job working for Umbrella. I clawed my way to the upper levels of Umbrella, until I had gained their trust and respect. I did this, so I could bring them down. I wanted to destroy their lives like they destroyed mine. I wanted to make them pay for what they did." Trent lowered his head for a moment. "So there you have it. My life story, as it were."

Trent paused for a moment, surveying the group again. "Back to business. As you know, Umbrella has moved their headquarters to Paris. And it just so happens they have moved right next to their biggest competitor, Biotech. I don't believe it was a coincidence. Either Umbrella wants to keep a closer eye on what Biotech is doing. Or worse…Umbrella and Biotech have teamed up. Either way they must be stopped." He paused once again. "Now that you know what we are doing here, I have a few introductions to make." Again, Trent smiled that knowing, almost menacing grin. He motioned to the back of the room with one hand, not taking his eyes of his rapt audience. "Leon, I believe you've met Ada Wong?" Leon gasped as Ada, a woman who he believed to be dead, walked into the room. Ada was a tall, slender woman, just as he remembered her, with just the right mix of secrecy and seduction. The last time he saw her, she was wearing a low cut red dress. Tonight, however, she seemed to be dressed a little more comfortably. Ada was wearing tan slacks, and a tight tank top underneath a type of blouse. As Leon watched Ada enter the room, memories of Raccoon City flooded his mind. Ada dying in his arms on the ledge. Her last words just before she fell, "Go. Live." Chasing after her through the sewers and Umbrella's facility deep underground, beneath the RPD. All these memories flashed by in seconds, and with them came his old feelings. Mistrust at first, then a kind of affection. As she walked up to Leon, she smiled, her eyes flashing.

"Hi, Leon." Almost as suddenly, her smile was gone and she was looking at the floor, as if ashamed.

"Ada? How…what…what happened? I saw you die…I saw you fall…how…?" Leon stumbled over his words. Relief at seeing Ada safe and alive battled with confusion. He and Claire had become quite close after escaping Raccoon City with Sherry, but before that, he thought he might have had something…something…with Ada. What was left of his neatly ordered world, after Umbrella came into his life, came falling down around him as the news and proof of her survival came to light. Without thinking, Leon ran to Ada and embraced her. After a slight flinch and a brief hesitation, Ada returned the gesture. The rest of the group was confused, at best. Claire a little confused, a little jealous and a little hurt.

"Leon," Ada said softly as she backed out of his grasp, "You might want to sit down." Leon's confusion did not go unnoticed by Ada. "There are a few things you might want to hear before you get to excited, all right?" Leon nodded slowly, and sat down. "All right, first off," Ada began. "When I fell, I should have died. Between the fall and the bullet wound, I should have died. But I didn't. I landed a floor or two below, on a catwalk. I saw the Tyrant. I knew it was headed after Sherry and the G-Virus sample inside her pendant. I managed to crawl after it. I ended up on a ledge just above where the Tyrant was attacking your friends. I found a machine gun up there and used up what was left of my strength to toss it over the railing."

Claire looked up from her lap, astonished, "That was you?" Ada turned and nodded before continuing.

" I didn't even hear the shots, I blacked out. The next thing I remember was being carried through the building by Trent, seeing the sunlight and hearing explosions in the distance. You see Trent sent me on my mission to obtain a sample of the G-Virus. But then I met you and things got…well, they got complicated." Leon looked down at his hands and blushed. "After that, I woke up in my apartment, with a note from Trent, telling me to get to Paris as soon as I could. My wounds had been dressed and were healing miraculously well. A few weeks later, I managed to hop on a plane, and here I am." Ada concluded her speech and sat down in an empty chair on the opposite side from Leon. Trent stood up and walked back to the front of the room.

"Which brings me to my next introduction. I am sure you have all heard stories, but please give me a chance." Trent looked at the floor and frowned. The rest of the group waited in silence. "Albert, would you come in here please?" And just like that Albert Wesker, former S.T.A.R.S. captain turned traitor stepped into the room. His ever-present sunglasses slightly pulled down, revealing bright yellow reptilian eyes.

"Pleasure to see you again so soon, Chris." Albert Wesker smiled as Chris' jaw dropped wide open.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You son of a BITCH!" Chris screamed in fury as he ran towards his former captain. Wesker just smiled and stood his ground, but right at the last second, he stepped aside and with superhuman reflexes grabbed Chris' head and slammed it into the wall next to the small bathroom.

"Maybe you should hear what the man has to say, before you try to kill me, Chris," Wesker said. "Not that I like the arrangement any more than you do. Trust me." As Chris was getting up, Wesker walked to sit down. At the same time, as if on cue, Barry Burton and Leon stood up to restrain Chris. From the stories that Chris had told after returning from the Antarctic Facility, the new and improved Albert Wesker could break all of them in half without even breaking a sweat.

"What the HELL are you doing, Trent?" Chris was gasping for breath, furious beyond compare. "Trusting this weasel…this…this traitorous asshole!" Chris was screaming in rage and frustration. He had been betrayed by Wesker once before, at the Spencer Estate. And just in the past few days, he had almost been killed by whatever Wesker had become. Trent was making his way to where Barry and Leon were struggling with Chris.

"Chris, if you'll let me explain." That damn smile again, how Chris was beginning to hate that smile. He stopped struggling and after a moment's hesitation, Barry and Leon let go of Chris' arms. Walking back to their seats, Barry was muttering under his breath, "This better be damn good." After everyone was back in their seats, Trent continued. "I understand your reservations, all of you. Wesker betrayed you all, in some form or another. But it was I who saved him from the burning wreckage of the mansion. The Tyrant nearly killed him, and he would have been dead if I had not acted when I did." Jill said something under her breath that sounded something like, "would have been better off anyway." Trent continued as if he heard nothing. "I used Umbrella's…resources, to help him recover. Even used my pull in Washington to get him hired on at Biotech, Umbrella's biggest competitor. You see, Umbrella betrayed Wesker as much as he did the S.T.A.R.S., that is why I needed to use him. He was a very powerful ally in the fight against Umbrella's tyranny." Chris was starting to stand up, Barry and Leon tensed, expecting another brawl.

"But how did he survive? The mansion exploded, we saw it…hell, we were almost IN it!" Trent turned to Wesker and nodded.

Wesker stood up and faced Chris. His face tightened at the obvious pain it took to address his enemy in a civil tone. "The Tyrant nearly killed me, the initial blast would have finished the job if I had not been covered by rubble from the pre-explosion tremors. I blacked out, for how long, I do not know. Trent, recovered my broken body from the ashes and the rubble of the mansion. He used the T-Virus to heal me and Ada." More shocked gasps from everyone. Wesker smiled, "Hard to believe that a virus that can do so much damage, was originally used for such noble purposes, isn't it? As Trent said, he got me a job at Biotech, because of my unique experience with Umbrella. They gave me some…upgrades to assist my new position and sent me on my way.

"And what exactly did you do for Biotech, anyway?" Jill asked, with obvious disgust. Wesker

turned and smiled again. Jill had to choke back bile.

"Well, that dear girl, should be obvious," Wesker, answered. "To put Umbrella out of business. By obtaining a sample of the T-Veronica virus, they could succeed where Umbrella failed. By creating an all powerful, super human being, such as Alexia.

"But," Trent added, "Biotech is just as ruthless as Umbrella. Their executives as psychopathic as Umbrella's. They will stop at nothing to lead the Bio-weapons industry into a new era."

"Which is where I come in," Wesker interjected. "I have insider knowledge of the inner workings of both Umbrella and Biotech. And seeing as how the generous Mr. Trent is paying me double what Biotech was offering, I am willing to add my unique talents and knowledge to your pathetic little fight for justice and…"

"And bring both companies down simultaneously." Trent finished. "And return the T-Virus to its rightful owner and it's original purpose."

Jill raised her hand and spoke, "So Wesker, you're just a slimy sell out? In it only for the money and damn anyone you have to step on to get to the top?" Wesker frowned.

"Such foul language coming from such a pretty mouth, Ms. Valentine." Wesker chuckled at his own humor. Jill answered by raising her guns, two .357 Magnums that Barry had picked up, and pointed them at Wesker's face. Her fingers trembled on the triggers, itching for just one sudden move.

"Shut the hell up, asshole." Wesker continued to smile, unflinching.

"Such a do-gooder little bitch, aren't you, Jill?"

"Don't push me, Wesker." Jill tightened her grip on the magnums. Neither Jill nor Wesker blinked. Trent broke the tension with a yell. No one had yet to see the always cool, calm and collected Mr. Trent lose his temper.

"Please! I will have none of this foolishness! Whatever Mr. Wesker's reasons for helping are, the point is that Umbrella and Biotech need to be stopped. We now have two rival companies with the means and the will to do what happened in Raccoon City on a much grander scale. The people behind the companies are nothing short of psychotic and will attempt to achieve their goals by any means necessary." Trent was so angry, he was losing his breath and his face was turning a bright red.

John Andrews and David Trapp, who had been silent throughout the meeting thus far, finally put in their opinions.

"Jill, Trent is right." David said, "As much as I don't agree with all of his actions, that is beyond the point." He looked at John.

"I have to agree with David here Jill. I understand Wesker has screwed all of you, but he does know quite a bit about Biotech where we pretty much know dick. He's willing to help, and although his motives are totally screwed up, he is willing to help." John and David looked apologetically at Jill, their faces drawn into frowns.

"Well, I don't trust him," Claire piped in. "If he's willing to sell out the S.T.A.R.S., Umbrella and Biotech, what's to say that he won't sell us out if one of them makes a better offer?"

Rebecca chose that moment to jump into the conversation. "Yeah, he might as well have killed all of Bravo team, sending them into that mansion, fully knowing what they were going to encounter. They were my friends, damnit! And if he's in, then I'm out!"

"Me too," Claire said and Barry agreed. Everyone else said nothing, except Chris.

"Wesker's right," he said sadly. Jill, Claire, Barry and Rebecca looked at him in horror.

"What the hell, man? He tried to kill you! Have you gone totally crazy?" Carlos seemed to snap out of a daze. He got up walked over to Barry and took him by the shoulders.

"He's right, Barry." Barry turned to yell and scream at the newcomer.

"What the hell do you know? You got here, what last week? You have no clue as to what Wesker is capable of!" Carlos saw he was fighting a losing battle, but he had to try.

"No? But you know what I do know? We are screwed without him. We might as well just pack up and leave!"

He's right, Barry. Carlos is right. We don't know shit about Biotech." Chris walked over to Wesker, "I don't know what you've got planned, but if you can get us in there…then whatever. But if you screw over this team again…upgrades or no upgrades, I will take you down." Chris walked away, looking bleaker than ever, Claire noted. She didn't really blame him; I mean his whole world was caving in.

Wesker had been watching this display with a wide and evil grin on his face. "Don't get all mushy on me, Redfield. I'm not doing this for you." Without answering, Chris turned to Barry.

"We're going to need guns, lots of 'em." And to Leon, "You're in charge of transportation. The rest of you, get with Trent. We need a layout of buildings, entrances, exits, everything. And get ready to pack up, we move tomorrow night." Chris walked out the door and into the cold winter air. He didn't know what he just did, but it sure felt like he just made a deal with the devil. And the devil just happened to wear dark sunglasses.


End file.
